Clenching a tight fist
by michiiyu
Summary: this is short yamamotoXoc story... nothing special... It's about a sweet and short love story between our rain guardian and a mysterious shy girl... I like her... I like him... But we can't be together... I wonder why fate's so cruel?
1. Chapter 1

Just a random story written because I'm having a hard time with my other story... this is something like a filler for myself... maybe about 1-5 chapters don't know but I'm pretty sure it would be really short! XD for those who are reading FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE I might update next week. sorry... so here's my story hope you guys enjoy this...

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN KHR... IF I DO THEN IT WOULD BE FOCUSING MORE ON YAOI SO NOPE I DON'T OWN IT... .

* * *

><p>It was a fine friday afternoon, and Yamamoto's walking home, for the first time in a long time, alone. Tsuna's with Reborn and Gokudera went somewhere. The rain guardian still can't believe everything that happened, he almost died and encountered vendice, his injuries are just healing so no baseball practice. During times like this he enjoys walking by the river. Looking at the calmly flowing river, the little fowers, the setting sun, a girl with a box, and puppies.<p>

Yamamoto's POV

When I stretched my body, I heard some bones cracking, must be because I haven't exercise lately, I checked my injuries, and yup, they still hurt like hell hahaha. I wish they would heal sooner, if I don't play baseball I just wouldn't feel right. *yawn*

I looked around, the river looked so calm, the things I saw in the future, I'm glad that we stopped it from happening. Ah. A girl? A girl is sitting by the river with boxes, I don't know anyone with long brown hair. New person? hehe I need to greet her, she might be lost. So I slid down and stood behind her.

"wow, those are cute puppies are they yours?" inside the box where 2 puppies, one with brown furs and the other with black.

"N-No! t-they're not" she looked really nervous like she's hiding something, no from the way her eyes move around, it's as if she's hiding from someone. Is she playing hide and seek with someone? I also looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"Are you playing with someone?"

"no, I'm not" now she looks confused, maybe she really isn't playing.

"haha sorry my bad, so what are you gonna do with those pups?" I pet the head of the brown one, and it looked like it likes me, licking my fingers like that. no. it must be hungry.

"I saw them here, it looks like they were abandoned by there owner. and" she pet the other one, and it licked her too. They must be really hungry.

"ah. I see haha it happens you know, the owner abandoning their pups" she looked at the puppies sadly, she looked like she was about to cry that I unintentionally started patting her head.

"Haha don't look too worried. I have some friends who might take them in" yea, Tsuna, Sasagawa-san or maybe Gokudera would like one. She lightened up when she heard that, and turn a little red, she must be really happy, so cute.

"A-ano, please stop petting me I'm not a child" she pouted, hahaha I quickly removed my hand and apologize, really really cute.

"Mint! Coffee!"a child like voice came from behind us, and surely a young kid about fuuta's age ran towards us or more like towards the puppies.

"Mint, Coffee are you okay? mommy and daddy said that I can finally take care of you" he said as he craddled the two dogs.

"haha seems like our problem's solved ne?" I looked at her, and she seemed like she's also happy.

"ano this... mint and coffee are" oops forgot about the child, he looks worried.

"Please take care of them well" she patted the dog's head which made the child beam, oh so that's what he's worried about. He thought that we were going to take the dogs.

"take them haha. aren't you glad that your master came back for you?" and so the child named Jiro left with a smile on his face.

"there they go I'm so glad that their owner came back for them"

"uhm!" and... it started raining. Good thing I brought my umbrella. I looked for it inside my bag and opened it. When I looked at her. no bag. no umbrella. wet.

"here get under" I pulled her closer, she tried to move away but I took hold of her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home. I'm not a suspicious person" I grinned at her as I pulled her closer and walked.

"so where?"

...

silent treatment ha? I guess-

"to the station"

"ha?"

"to the station please" she tried looking anywhere but me, which is a good thing because right now. I can feel my hear beating really fast and my face feels hot. It's raining but I wonder why I feel so nervous? It's not like I'm going to make a sayonara homerun. But. I never thought that, taking a girl to the station would feel this exciting. But she looked really cute the way her caramel eyes look anywhere but me, and the way her long brown hair falls on her pinkish heart shaped face.

"so uhm. you're not from here" hahah I feel kinda dumb, I'm acting like her, looking at anywhere but her. But I can't help it. This is the first time I've been this close to a girl. Our bodies are practically glued together,I can feel her warmth on my side and my arms are still on her shoulders. She look so fragile and she's soft. Do all the girls smell this good?

hahaha now I'm acting like a pervert

"y-yes. I'm from the neighboring town" phew. it doesn't seem like she's uncomfortable with my arms on her, haa... my heart, it's beating too fast I wonder if she can hear it?

"ahh.. hahaha" I was too concious that I didn't noticed that we were already in the station and we don't need to be so close.

"thank you very much" she bowed her head as she wait for the next train to come. "until we meet again"

oh... she smiled.

she smiled.

she smiled.

at me.

it's at me.

she smiled.

I know it's annoying, but she smiled.

Yea I'm going to repeat it again. She smiled at me!

*rrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng*

the train's here. I want to spend more time with her. But I can't. I want to meet her again. I want to meet her again. her? name.. I need to ask her name and the next time she'll be visitng. even just her name.

"a-ano" she turned around. Yes. she's listening.

"yes?"hurry.. I need to ask her name. hurry.

"what is it?" her tilting to the side face looks cute

"cute"

"excuse me?" crap, name. need to ask her name.

name. "Can we exchange mail adress?" haha. CRAP. I was going to ask her name.

"why?" why? yes why?

"haha why? I want to be your friend? I can't?" nice lie, takeshi. It's just a matter of whether she'll buy it or not. Takeshi, keep that smile on your face. Keep it until you die.

"okay"

yes!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe this is something like chapter 1.1 so enjoy it guys!

* * *

><p><em>dear diary,<em>

_today I escaped from Gregori-san again, and went to a little town called namimori. It was a really small and peaceful town. While I was there, I thought that it would be really nice if I was born here, then I wouldn't have anything to fear. but that's impossible._

_You know, while I was walking by the river I saw two puppies, at first I thought that they were abandoned by their owner. Looking at them I couldn't just leave them so I stayed there till the sun is almost setting. But good thing I was wrong. After awhile their owner came back for them. I'm really glad that they weren't abandoned._

_But ano ne, in Namimori _sigh _in Namimori... I met a very peculiar man. He was really kind and cheerful. He has short cropped hair and beautiful black eyes. He looked really reliable. And he smiles a lot, it's the first time I met someone who smiles so kindly like that. I... really like his smile._

_Then it started raining! I really didn't know what to do, since I didn't bring an umbrella, it was such a nice day who would thought it would start raining? good thing he brought one. then.. then you know what? he put his arms around my shoulder! I was going to decline his offer because he might get wet if he shared his umbrella with me but he put his arms on my shoulder! Our bodies were so close that I can feel his warmth... It was really comfortable... I don't know why but I didn't hate the distance more like I actually liked it... I wanted it to last longer... I felt secured by his side... It's very shameful but all those times I was praying that he won't let me go, That I want to stay close to him. It was very embarrasing that I can't look at his face. My face felt hot, oh no, he must have noticed that I was blushing... oh no... how can I look at his face again? _

_But you know, he felt really comfortable in handling girls. I feel sad, maybe he already has a girlfriend? no! he is the kind of person that can be really popular so he must have a girlfriend! it would be really weird if he doesn't have one! and it would be really unfair, for someone as kind and cool and handsome and sweet and gentle a person who smiles like the sun to not have a girlfriend, he deserves it! a cute, sweet, gentle and free girlfriend. not like me. hahaha aren't I praising him well? no, my praises are all understatements compared to his greatness. kyaaa... this is becoming really embarassing. I wanted to ask him his name, but I couldn't, I'm afraid that he might think that I'm trying too hard and I'm annoying. Afterall he was just taking me to the station because he was too kind to let a woman walk under the rain without umbrella. But I really wanted to know his name. Even just his name..._

_then.._

"a-ano" I immidiately turned around. I want to ask his name.

"what is it?" his eyes.. he's staring at me. I tilted my head, must not look at him directly or I might do something stupid like asking his name.

silence, did he changed his mind? or was I hearing things?

he smiled. "cute"

"excuse me?" did he say cute? I must have heard wrong. there's no way he would call someone like me 'cute' yes, there's no way-

"Can we exchange mail adress?" ha? .

"why?" oh no I asked too fast, b-but.. why? why would he-

"haha why? I want to be your friend? I can't?" friend? he wants to be my friend? he's lying... but he's smilling... I... I also want to be his friend.

"okay"

_I'm so glad I exchange mail address with him_

*phone ringing*

_oh, my phone's ringing wait a minute.._

_..._

_oh my! it's him, he sent me an email! so mister diary I have to go now!_

_bye_

_oh by the way I never told you his name right? it's Takeshi _holds cellphone close to heart and stares at the screen _he's Yamamoto Takeshi_

**_A.n; _**__ italics= her thought __underline= yamamoto's** cellphone**

**cellphone screen:**

**Hello! It's me! the one you met earlier, ah you see, that boy Jirou he's our neighbour and he asked me if I can take his dogs for a walk. and if you're not busy on Sunday, let's do it together.**

**from: Yamamoto Takeshi**

_She couldn't help smilling, she immidiately answered and hugged her cellphone close to her heart. She's going to meet him again. She's going to meet Takeshi-san again._

**cellphone screen:**

**Good evening. So Jirou-kun is your neighbour? I have nothing planned for Sunday, so if you don't mind I'd like to come with you. Thank you for inviting me.**

**from: Fukushima Erika**

YES!

He had been feeling really nervous when he sent the message, he wasn't sure if she'll accept his invitation and now that she did he couldn't help jumping with joy and grinning like an idiot. 

IT'S A DATE! HE HAS A DATE WITH ERIKA THIS SUNDAY!

_"I wish Sunday will come soon"_

**Wednesday night. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chiiyu here and I'm back with the second chapter of clenching a tight fist! I'm sorry if it took so long and it may appear kinda boring but I need this to keep the story moving so please read it~~ and thank you  
>ZucchiniPiupiu for the review and aler~ this is dedicated to you!<p>

and

GoFusaeGo, I love you Elena.' -DamonS, ZucchiniPiupiu for the favorites.

Disclaimer:

I don't own KHR~~~

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

"hihhimmm hmmnn"

"Stop humming you baseball-freak! You're ruining the tenth's ears!" Gokudera said as we were walking towards the school. As usual I'm standing on the left side of Tsuna. But even from here I can say that if I can ruin Tsuna's ears by humming then Gokudera must have crumpled, stepped on and burned Tsuna's ears with his shouting, If you get what I'm saying haha. But I'm not gonna say it aloud.

"I-It's okay Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna the ever kind person that he is smiled at me, "But why are you so happy today Yamamoto-kun?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I'm only saying this but if Tsuna was born a girl then she'd be a pedo magnet Hahaha…

"nothing much Tsuna I just" but before I got to finish what I'm saying Gokudera interrupted

"Don't mind him tenth It's probably about baseball" he said while glaring daggers at me which Is kinda entertaining.

"Yeah I've got a game this Friday" he looked smug when I said that as if "of course I got that right" like look.

"And… I have a date this Sunday" I added not being able to hide the beat in my tone.

And I'm telling you their reaction when I said that was priceless… Gokudera almost tripped with his mouth gaping open with a WTF expression while Tsuna tripped and he even manage to stumble and roll in the ground.

"Wow Tsuna you're just like a gymnast" I laughed as I helped him up.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun were you serious just now?" Tsuna asked as he rubs his head and I just answered with a nod and my signature smile and walked towards the school.

Man I can't wait for Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Erika's POV<strong>

Today was Friday… Two more days until I'll finally see Takeshi-san and I can't help feeling excited, inside the mansion is so boring and Greggori-san is being more strict than usual, ever since that time last Wednesday. Mouuuu how will I manage to escape this Sunday?

"Erika-sama, your brother Stanley-sama is here" a maid called to me and I nearly dropped the cellphone that I was holding. I repeat what she said in my head but I really heard her correct my brother, the monster (how I secretly call him) is here in Japan! Don't misunderstand I love my brother but he's beyond over-protective. He says that it's because of his job that he still refuse to tell me what but I CAN'T EVEN STEP OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN HE'S HERE!

"Erika? I'm coming in" I heard him call from outside my room and I quickly hid my phone under my pillow. My brother was a tall blonde guy with brown eyes. He has a kind and gentle feature that can make any girl swoon.

"Hello brother, I didn't know that you were going to visit" I said as I walked towards him and give him a hug.

"Well I had some business I had to attend here in Japan so I came to visit, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked towards the table in my balcony.

"I'm doing fine how about you and your business with the…. What was that? The Cavallone family?" gosh I don't understand why they call themselves family, is it some new kind of way of showing that they're a company with close relationship?

"The deal's not going as smoothly as I predicted but… it will be fine" you see here, my brother seems to have taken a liking to a girl in the Cavallone family and he's arranging for a marriage to occur.

"Of course it wouldn't, the Cavallone family's acquainted with your rival's company right? The… clamp thingy"

"The vongola, yes they're acquainted but it will work out this time" he smiled that scary empty smile of his that sometimes makes me flinch I don't know when it started but my brother became more distant and cold as time goes by and he's becoming more cruel. I don't know about this vongola clamp company but my brother hates them and despises everything and anything connected to them good thing I'm not connected with them. They're a company in Italy right? How would they be connected with me who's in the other side of the world?

Me and my brother talked some more before he decided that it's time for him to leave and I was left alone in my room.

**cellphone screen:**

**Hello Erika-san! Is it okay if I call you that? I just wanted to check with you the time when we will meet**

**From: Yamamoto Takeshi**

I was so surprised when I felt my phone vibrate and I swear my face was as red a tomato when I read that the message came from Takeshi-san. I almost squealed but I contain myself or else Greggori-san would hear me.

**cellphone screen:**

**Good Evening, yes it's fine to call me that… then can I also call you Takeshi-san? Uhm.. if possible can we meet after lunch?**

**From: Fukushima Erika**

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV<strong>

The truth is when I sent the message my hands where sweaty and shivering and it took me 10 times to rewrite and reread my message to make it sound as casual as possible. I was even contemplating when I wrote her name. I was like

Erika-chan? Sounds to personal

Fukushima-san? Sounds too formal and I want to call her by her name waaaaa!

I never imagined that deciding what to call a person can be this stressful when I did it so casually with Gokudera and Tsuna. I mean honestly what's the difference between Tsuna and Erika-san? Other than Erika-san is a girl with longer hair and her eyes are prettier that Tsuna's and her voice is cute and she has this cute blush and she's just so cute… did I say cute? No? then I'm telling you SHE'S JUST SO CUTE! So what's the difference? And am I thinking that she's cute?

…

OH NO I'm turning into a pervert! I rolled in the floor of my bed while kicking the air in frustration I mean what the hell is happening with me?

RINNNNGGGGG

Then my phone rung and I immediately grab it making me fall in my bed which in turn made me old man yell

"KEEP IT DOWN TAKESHI!"

Yeah takeshi… when I read her message I never thought that being called by my name can make me feel this…. This… sorry I'm not good with words. It's just making my heart go BA-BUMP BA-BUMP and it feels like its squeezing in a gyuuuuu and you know like Pashooo and weeee! You get it? Good.

I can't wait for Sunday!

Friday night.


	4. Saturday is exciting

Hello! Chii is back for more~ and thanks for all the alerts and stuff and well... Clenching a tight fist will more or less be a short fic with not more than ten chappies and this is the fourth! guys please leave a review, as much as I love all the alers and favorites I love reviews more so please~

Disclaimer!: I don't own KHR~ I didn't even know that there are mafias in italy XD

* * *

><p>Saturday came at different phases for our two heroines. For Erika, it passed too fast, she hadn't time to calm her nerves and formulate a plan for escape when Saturday afternoon came. It became more unbearably fast for her when she realized that she hadn't decided on the type of clothes she would wear.<p>

_I mean, we are going to visit the dogs so should I wear something comfy? but but I want to look cute so should I wear a skirt? but it would be hard to play while being conscious about my skirt... so should I wear shorts? but won't I look kinda childish? unless I wear some heels but but... that would be hard to move specially if we go to the river bank ahhh... what to wear? _

She thought as she rummage through her big walk in closet. Her head spinning around looking for the appropriate clothes, dresses, shorts, blouses and skirts thrown around. Shoes lying carelessly on the floor. "I never knew that walking dogs could be this stressful" she slumped on the floor.

As for takeshi, time couldn't have moved any slower. He was too excited that he looked at the watch every next minute, for once he is awake in his morning class... but not like he is paying attention in fact he was distracting his classmates with his constant grinning that reached 1000 watts and his restlessness as he move from one pose to another in his seat. He was irritating Gokudera to the point that the bomber decided to just skip class rather than blowing the baseball-idiot. I swear he tried blowing the idiot off but somehow it wasn't enough. SO he did what he think is the smart thing to do that is to leave the classroom and risk getting bitten to death by a certain skylark.

"Yamamoto-kun? what's wrong? do you have another game soon?" Tsuna finally asked once the bell rang.

"Nope!" Yamamoto answered cheerfully which bothered Tsuna because aside from baseball he couldn't think of anything that would excite Yamamoto this much.

"then what is it?" he asked

"OH I'm going on a date tomorrow!" Yamamoto answered without missing a beat which caught the attention of everyone in class specially his fan girls because Yamamoto, never. as in EVER no matter how kind friendly and cheerful he is, goes in a date. Sure he go when invited by his friends, or by his fans but Yamamoto always call them "gathering" or "outing" or "activity" but never a date. And when you say Date it's with ONE person only right? well let's just say that Yamamoto is one of those people who are fond of the saying "the more the merrier".

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto-sama? i..is... it true?" the spokesperson of his fans club asked cautiously as if she was treading on a single piece of thread that will snap any second.

"Yup! Tomorrow I'm going on a date!" Yamamoto answered gleefully _though it's just walking a neighbor's dog_

"I..Is it with dame...I mean Tsuna-kun?' the girl asked again her voice sounding too hopeful

"Nope! I'm going with someone else!" he answered deflating the already deflated hopes of all the girls

"I..Is it a girl?" now that's a question which made Yamamoto raise a brow

"Yeah, a date is with a girl right? I mean outing with a boy is called male bonding" that was the last straw before all the girls in the class break off in tears and in screams of

"NOOO!" while guys screamed

"WOoooH!" because Yamamoto dating a girl would mean lesser rivals and lesser rivals means bigger chances in getting a girl.

"Oi! Yamamoto! you finally did it!" a guy said wrapping a friendly arm around the baseball player

"So... do we know her? what class and year?" another asked.

"Nope! she's from another town" he answered

"Are you taking her to the fireworks festival tomorrow?"

"Is she pretty?"

"What's her name?"

"Where did she came from"

His classmates asked him lots of things but the only one that registered in his mind was_ "Are you taking her to the fireworks festival tomorrow?"_

"There's a festival tomorrow?"

"Well duh! it's the nami shrine festival tomorrow where else are you taking her for a date?" his classmate asked incredulously

"Don't tell me you're taking her to a batting center? no way Yama-chin~"

"No, not there" he answered immediately well not like he wasn't planning to after walking the dog but the festival seem to be a better choice...

**brrrr**

The vibration from his pocket caught his attention and without any hesitation he took it out and he wasn't able to stop the smile blooming on his face. It was from Erika-san

**Cellphone screen:**

Good day, Takeshi-san I just want to ask where would we meet? it looks like we'd forgotten to set a place.

From: Fukushima Erika

Without noticing that his classmates are eavesdropping on his cellphone screen he immediately whipped up a response

**Cellphone screen:**

Haha you're right! I forgot sorry uhm.. then how about the station?

From: Yamamoto Takeshi

A.N: cellphone conversation **bold is Yamamoto bold with ****underline is Erika**

**The station? okay then let's meet at the station. Sorry for troubling you when you're so busy :)**

**No! I'm not that busy, so I'll wait for you in the station. By the way Erika-san do you have a curfew? **

_**No, I don't... why?**_

**Great! then let's go to the festival after**

**Festival? you mean the namimori shrine festival right? sure let's go **

**ok! then see you tomorrow Erika-san!**

**Yes, until tomorrow thank you for inviting me Takeshi-san **

After their conversation Yamamoto happily flipped his cellphone shut that's when he noticed everyone looking sheepishly at him.

"So her name is Erika-san ha?" a boy grinned at him

"How sweet they're on a first name basis!" another guy taunted him that's when a series of taunting and laughs started which Yamamoto ignored, his mind still in cloud 9 after being able to extend his date with Erika-san

Saturday... is an exciting day.

* * *

><p>OWARI~~ the next chappie is already in the edit phase so... if you're interested to read the next one please leave a review then I will have the strength to post it XD I know sly but I want reviews! I'm craving for it~~~<p> 


End file.
